My name is Matthew!
by TheLIAF
Summary: Reliving how Canada went from being Nouvelle France to a British Colony, and it's aftermath. One shot. Not sure about the rating.


"_Canada? Venir ici." (Canada? Come here.) Said a tall blond man in a Victorian suit._

"_Oui, Papa?" (Yes papa?) Asked Canada, a young boy resembling his father._

_« E__st-ce que tu veux une histoire _? » (_Would you like a story?)_ _Asked the boy's father._

_« Yes please, Papa France! » Exclaimed the boy._

_France chuckled, "Mathieu,__ English is such a silly language, nous parlons ____Français __seulement, ok?" __(We speak only French, ok?)_

_« Oui Papa. __Maintenant, l'histoire s'il vous plait! » __(Yes papa, now for the story please!) Said Canada with a smile. _

_France opened the book he was holding and __began reading to his son._

_« __Quand __je été six __ans,__j'a i__vu __une __magnifique image dans __un livre intitulé__ '__Histoires vraies __de la nature' __dans la __forêt primitive… » _

_(Once when I was six years old, I saw a magnificent picture in a book called 'True Stories from Nature' about the primeval forest…) _

_When he was finished, France the closed the book sadly._

"_Papa? __Êtes vous ok?" ( Daddy? Are you ok?) Asked the young boy._

_France gave him a sad smile, __« Tu as un nouveau papa maintenant. » __(You have a new daddy now.)_

"_Quoi?" (What?)_

_At that moment, a young man wearing a green military suit walked up to them._

"_Alright France, hand Canada over. He's my colony now."_

_"Just give us a moment, Angleterre ." Mumbled France._

"_Its England, not _Angle tear_. Come on now, the treaty of Paris clearly states that Canada is now mine."_

_France turned to face his son, " S'il tu plais n'oublie pas moi."__ (Please don't forget me.) He whispered quietly._

_« Let's go already! » Groaned England as he pulled Canada away from France._

"_Non, Je ne veux pas partir mon papa! » __(No, I don't want to leave my papa!) _

_Whimpered Canada as England carried him away._

"_I'm your new dad now, and the first thing we're going to work on is you speaking English!"_

_« Je ne veux pas parler anglais. » __(I do not want to speak English.)_

"_I don't know what you're saying, but it's going to stop. You _will_ speak English." _

_England looked around._

"_America? America, come here. Meet your new brother!"_

_A young boy about Canada's age stepped into view. He was bigger than Canada though, with England's features._

"_Hi."_

"_B-bonjour." (H-hello.) Stuttered Canada._

_England sighed, "Again with the French! Canada, you will learn from America, you will assimilate and be a good British colony!"_

_Canada started crying._

France awoke one morning, depressed. It had been three hundred years ago today, that he lost his colony, Canada.

_Mathieu…_

He decided that he would visit Canada, he needed to see him. After getting dressed, he headed out to find England.

"Angleterre? Where are you?" Called out France.

England jumped out of a tree and landed in front of France.

"Oh bloody hell, its _you. _What do you want?"

"Do you know where Canada is?"

England scoffed, "I have no idea what he's been doing after he declared independence from me."

France couldn't help but smirk, "Is zat so?"

England shrugged, "Well he's still loyal to me, his ol' dad. But no, I have no idea where he is; go ask his brother, America."

Sighing, France went off to find America. After a few minutes of searching, he found the young man at a table stuffing his face.

"Oh mon dieu." (Oh my Lord.) Breathed France as he saw America cram burger after burger into his mouth.

"Oh, hey France dude! What's up?"

"I was just wondering, if you knew where Canada was?"

America pointed to the seat next to him. A young blond haired man with glasses covering his blue eyes was sitting next to America; face palming as his brother stuffed his seventh burger in his mouth.

_Wow. I did not see him there._

"Mathieu?"

Canada looked up.

"Hello sir." He said in a polite voice barely above a whisper.

"It's me, France."

"Hello France."

France's heart sunk a little.

"Do you not remember me?"

Canada shrugged, "I guess you look a bit familiar."

« Mathieu, Je été ton père… » (Matthew, I was your father.)

Canada's head snapped up and stared at the Frenchman.

"You speak French?"

"Of course, I am French."

"You were my father?"

"Oui." (Yes.)

"But…England?"

"Il été ton père aussi."(He was your father too.) Admitted France, « Why do you not speak French anymore? »

"England didn't like it. America doesn't either. So I stopped, but I still do sometimes." Mumbled Canada quietly.

"Je suis desole." (I am sorry.)

"For what?"

"Not being there to watch you grow up."

"Why not?" Yelled Canada, which was still quieter than America's indoor voice.

"The treaty of Paris allowed England to take you away from me." Said France quietly.

"I barely remember you, and you expect me to forgive you for leaving me?" Hissed Canada.

"But I did my best with the time we had together, n'est pas? (…Right?) I taught you to speak French, I influenced your culture! Or you'd be identical to les États-Unis d'Amérique. " (…The United States of America.)

"It doesn't matter, France, I'm independent now."

"Mais, Mathieu…" (But Matthew…)[

"My name is Matthew! But _you_ can call me Canada." Growled Canada as he stalked off.

The words hurt France.

_What did England do to mon fils? (…My son?)_

**Not sure why I wrote this, I just had a bunch of people come up to me and complain about French homework and tests and things like that, and I was basically like "But, we're Canadian. We SHOULD know French." They didn't agree. You know if France won the seven year war (or whatever, forgive my bad history) we Canadians would probably have French as our main language instead of English. That might even apply to the Americans. Anyways, forgive my bad French as well. XD I passed with a 68%...**

**Still, I'll be taking it through out the rest of high school. =]**


End file.
